A Vacation To Remember
by downandout44
Summary: Jordan, Woody, Lily, Nigel, Bug, and Garret go on a two month vacation...It changes everything forever....bliss to tears,love to hate,anything can happen.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer and a few random thoughts...

Title: A Vacation To Remember

Summary: Jordan, Woody, Lily, Nigel, Bug, and Garret go on a two month vacation...It changes everything forever...bliss to tears,love to hate,anything can happen.

A/N: okay I know this sounds totally weird but I had this idea so I chose to write it down...anyway please r&r...constructive reviews welcome!

Chapter 1:The Beginning

/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on!"Lily smiled exitedly

"I'm almost done, just give me a moment..."Jordan let her into her apartment

"Come on,"Lily started again. "We're all waiting for you!"she referred to the four men waiting in the van

"Alright I'm done. Just help me bring this down."Jordan pointed to her 2 suitcases. The two women carried the suitcases out the door when Jordan stopped to lock her apartment. She took a look around her apartment one last time before she closed the door. When they exited the building they saw the white airport van. They put the suitcases in the van and then climbed into it themselves.

"Hey Jo! How cool is this?"Woody asked excitedly as he moved over to make room for her

"Hey farmboy, so what seat do you have?" she looked at him equally excited

"19B, you?"

"18A."Woody looked a little disapointed for a second but then he got an idea. He leaned forword to where Garret, Lily and Bug were sitting

"Any of you guys have seat 18B?"Garret nodded.

"I have it."after Garret said that Woody brightened up and they traded tickets. He leaned back and looked at Jordan

"Jo, I'm afraid that you are now stuck with me for the entire flight."Woody smiled showing off all his dimples

"Well that's just to bad then.."she grinned back at him. About five minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"Umm...We're here."The driver spoke slowly in broken english. They all got out and stretched. When they got all of their luggage they walked into Logan Airport. When they finally got their bags checked, went through customs and arrived at their gate they sat down.

"There were only 4 rooms left when I booked the hotel."Garret looked at his friends

"Oh... Well Lily and I can share a room, and Woody and Nige can share one too."Jordan knew that Bug and Garret would want a room to themselves the most. Nigel smiled innocently at Woody. Then he turned and whispered something to Lily. When she nodded he turned around again to face everyone else

"Sorry luv, no can do. Lily and I decided to share a room."He said innocently while looking at Woody and Jordan. They just looked back at him with expressionless faces.

When everyone started talking about what they wanted to do when they got there, a flight attendants voice came over the PA system.

"Now boarding rows 1-20 on flight 137 to Melbourne, Australia."

"That's us." Bug muttered to no one in particular. When they boarded the plane, after they listened to the safety rules, and everything else, they took off. Marking the beginning of the adventure that would change every one of their lives forever. Little did they know how much.


	2. The Flightpart 1

well here it is...this one is longer...I have no idea why...ponders anyway...r&r...enjoy!

"Mmmmm...I'm bored, you bored? I'm bored."Jordan looked away from the window to see Woodys face

"We've been in the air for 5 minutes Jo."He looked amused. "So what are you going to do about that?"She whipped around in her seat and looked at Lily, who leaned forword and nodded after Jordan whispered something. They both got up and walked to the area where the bathrooms were

"Wonder what that was about."Nigel looked at Woody with a curious face. Woody just kept his gaze on Jordan and Lily

meanwhile

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked looking at Jordan who had a weird look on her face. Jordan just pointed to him. "Woody?" Lily asked confused. Jordan nodded

"We're on a super long flight, then we're stuck...well not really stuck but you know, in a hotel room together for 2 months! He'll be sick of me within the next hour."she looked nervous

"I'll be right back."Lily smiled before she turned around and walked back to where everyone else were sitting. Jordan watched as she started talking to either Nigel or Woody. Nope, it was definitely Woody. _'Oh shit...'_ she thought when she saw Woody standing up about two minutes after Lily started talking to him. When they got to Jordan, Lily just smiled then left. Woody just looked at her. After about thirty seconds he opened his mouth

"You're crazy."

"Excuse me?"

"You're crazy."He repeated

"And why is that?"She looked into his eyes

"Lily told me that you think I'll be sick of you in less than an hour, so, you're crazy."

"No I know it'll happen. You're the crazy one."She never let go of his gaze. When he opened his mouth he said something really bold

"Only for you, Jo." He smirked at her expression and then he turned and started to walk back to his seat

"Woody...wait!"Jordan said rather loudly after getting over her initial shock quickly. He turned around and looked at her. She walked up to him calmly even though her heart was racing. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She looked into his eyes and gulped.

"What?"he asked confused

"I'm crazy about you too."she said before she grabbed his face and closed the distance in between them

"Wow..."Woody said slowly when she pulled away from him. She smiled at the stupid look on his face. He smiled back showing all his dimples

"Come on farmboy,"she took his hand and led him to their seats

"So did you guys have fun?"Nigel smiled mischievously as Jordan and Woody slid past him to sit down. Jordan just looked at him. "Did you kiss?"He asked laughing at the look on Woodys face

"No!"Jordan said a little to quickly

"That sounded a little defensive luv,"Jordan threw an evil glare at him then leaned forword

"If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?"she whispered into his ear. Jordan hoped she could trust him. He looked at her then nodded as a smile crept onto his face slowly. "We did...but it was just a kiss."she whispered then leaned back

"Someone is playing it down."Nigel said in a voice loud enough for the three sitting behind him could hear it.

"Playing what down?"Lily asked curiously. Nigel just motioned for her to follow him so she did. They ended up standing in the aisle a few rows behind where Bug and Garret sat

"What is it?"Lily looked at Nigel interested

"They kissed!"Lily let out a small squeal of delight

"What was that about?"Garret asked when Lily and Nigel sat back down. Jordan turned around in her seat and then looked at Garret and Bug

"Woody and I kissed."She said flatly then looked at Woody who was genuinely surprised that she told them what happened

"What? You guys kissed?"Bug asked incrediously. She nodded then laughed when Woody turned 5 shades of red. Nigel nudged her and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Was there tongue?" He asked innocently. Jordan shook her head while trying not to grin. She turned around so she was sitting straight after the captain said they'd be going through some turbulence. Then she put the armrest in between Woody and herself up. She leaned into him. She put her head on his shoulder and then put her arm around his waist. Woody cuddled into her more, skeptically at first. After about five minutes Nigel got up and walked toward a flight attendant

"Miss," Nigel startled the flight attendant. "oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"

"That's alright...Hello, my name is Aly, how can I help you?"she smiled politely

"Well I need a favour," he looked at her curious face

"Shoot."

"I'm on this plane with 5 friends, and two of them just kissed and now they're cuddling...Long story short they're madly, passionately, hopelessly in love but they're also way to damn stubborn to do anything about it...So I was wondering, do you have some sort of a camera that's aloud on the plane that I can borrow?"he smiled when he heard her reply

"I may have something...follow me."she grinned then led him to the front of the plane. "Here. It's old but it works perfectly."she handed him a Polaroid camera. "Is it okay?"she was worried by the look on his face

"Are you kidding? It's bloody fantastic! I'll have it back in your hands in five minutes tops, thank you, Aly."he kissed her cheek then practically ran back to his seat as quietly as he possibly could. Much to his surprise, they were still cuddling. He put a finger to his mouth when he looked at Garret, Lily, and Bug. Then he turned the camera on and looked through the lens. _'Say cheese.'_ he thought. Then he pressed the button. When he shook the picture he smiled to himself. When Jordan heard the flash sound she opened her eyes

"What the hell just happened?"she asked looking confused and surprised. Nigel just smirked at her then walked back to where Aly was standing.

"So how'd it go?"she asked smiling when she saw him walk back to her

"Perfect."He said simply while grinning back at her. "Want to see the cute couple?"she nodded eagerly

"Aww, they look so cute together."she looked at the picture in awe

"I know...By the way, my name's Nigel."he never stopped grinning

"Nice to meet you, Nigel."

"So...are you from the states?"Nigel asked interested

"No...I'm actually from Australia, I'm staying home for a few months after we land. How long are you and your friends going to be in Australia?"

"Two months,"

"Oh that's great! Have you been to Australia before?"

"No."he shook his head. She smiled

"It's beautiful in the spring! I could show you some of the best places on earth that are in Australia."they both smiled shyly at each other. "So...want a coke?"she looked at him for a moment before turning her attention from him to the passengers she was handing drinks to in first class

"Ummm...hold on...I have to go check on the lovebirds, but I'll be right back. Oh yeah, I'm going to take this just incase."he began to walk away with the camera in hand. When he got there he didn't see them.

"What happened?"Nigel asked looking very confused at Lily

"Oh they had to go to the bathroom."Lily said in a suggestive tone

"Ohhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, they just left. Don't you dare follow them, we all know that they deserve some time to themselves."Lily glared at him

.:COMING UP:.

More Woody/Jordan

Nigel gets interested in a certain flight attendant named Aly

Lily and Bug get to know each other a little better


	3. The flight part 2

A/N:It's finally typed up! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a huge writers block problem...anyway it's all good...I got out of writers block while hyped up on chocolate at 12:30 am hehe...I wrote the end at school and then I almost finished the 4th chapter too so it should be up soon!

Disclaimer:still not mine...

-------

"Why did you bring me here Jordan? They'll think that we're...you know,"Woody asked once Jordan pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door

"I need to know something..."she looked him in the eyes and he could tell she was being serious

"Okay..."he replied hesantly

"If we do this, I have to know that youe won't leave me..."she looked tense. He visibly relaxed

"I've been through so much with you in the 4 years that I've known you-emptying my bank account...several times, not to mention shooting and killing a man just to name a couple. And we haven't even made it to second base...4 years Jor, I would never leave now-never."she looked at him for a minute. _'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...'_ he thought to himself. He got worried when he saw tears form in her eyes. "Jor what's wrong?"she looked down

"I'm so sorry.."he gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes

"Hey...it's alright, everything will be okay...You have nothing to be sorry about...You're on a 2 month vacation, and I'm here, I'd never leave you, I love you Jor."she looked at him, taking in every feature of his face..He wiped away the few tears that made it half way down her cheeks

"I love you too..."she mumbled..She leaned into him and kissed him. When their lips met it was filled with passion,need,and..._love_...When they broke apart Woody opened the door and led Jordan back to their seats.

"Well,well,well that was rather quick..."Nigel grinned at them with a michievious glint in his eyes. Jordan rolled her eyes

"Sorry to dissapoint you Nige but we're not in the mile high club."Woody sat down and Jordan leand into him. "We just...talked."Woody put his arms around her when he finished talking

"What's the date today?"Nigel asked suddenly, turning around looking at Bug

"The 24th...why?"he looked at Nigel curiously. Nigel whipped around and grabbed his laptop and went onto wordperfect..He clicked on the file he was looking for.

"The 24th...the 24th...mmmm..."He mumbled to himself

"Ummm...Nigel, what are you doing?"Jordan asked craning her neck trying to see. Nigel ignored her

"A-ha!The week of March 19th-25th...Congratulations Dr. Macy, it's your week."Nigel turned around and patted Garrets shoulder. "When we get back you're a $1000 richer."Nigel smiled widely

"Wait-what is this all about?"Jordan asked confused

"Umm...10 guys including Dr. Macy, Buggles, and I put $100 in a pool..."Nigel blushed a bit knowing that Jordan would ask what the pool was for

"What's the pool for?" _'surprise surprise'_ Nigel thought to himself. She poked him when he didn't immeadiatly reply

"Ouch Jordan,"Nigel said in mock hurt, "It's a pool for when you and dear Woodrow would get together. It started when I saw you two together-during that botched bank robbery...we update the pool every 10 weeks..We all get a week and if you guys do get together then whoevers week it is wins the $1000.."Jordan looked at him incrediously

"Who's in it?"Woody tentivley asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, after a few minutes of shocked silence

"Mmmm...me,Dr. Macy,Bug, Seely, Santana, Framus, Eddie Winslow, Officer Logan Stewart, Officer Patrick Sigel, and surprising us all our dear friend Howard Stiles wanted a piece of the action, too."

"Stiles!"Jordan asked genuinly surprised. Nigel grinned and nodded while turning his laptop off. She turned around and looked at Lily

"How come you weren't in it?"

"I didn't want to bet on your personal lives."Nigel looked at Lily and laughed

"No offense luv, but that's bull. You couldn't afford it then because you just moved into that apartment and you were still paying for your car."he grinned and turned around again. Jordan turned around after giving the 3 friends of hers a death look. She put her head on Woodys chest and put her arms lazily around his waist. And mumbled something that he couldn't make out.

"What was that?"Woody put his chin on his chest so he could kiss the top of her head. She lifted her head about an inch off of his chest so she could speak clearly.

"I said I'm tired."She put her head back down on his chest and yawned. As if on cue Aly appeared and saw Nigel. She also recognized the two beside him.

"Hey,"she spoke softly. Nigel looked up at her and smiled

"Hey Aly...these are my friends-Jordan and Woody,"he winked at her when he mentioned their names before turning and pointing to the three behind him. "Garret, Lily, and Bug."she smiled at them

"Hi, I'm Aly."they all said their hellos to her. She smiled at Nigel when she saw how uncomfortable Woody looked. Jordan still had her head buried on his chest. After Nigel and Aly talked for a few minutes Woody felt Jordans hands wander down slowly from his waist..they kept going...going...going...then she squeezed. He jumped up in his seat

"Jordan!"

"yeah?"She asked innocently. He looked at her wearily. She just grinned the looked up and saw Aly

"Hi I'm Jordan,"She looked up at the redheaded flight attendant and smiled

"It's nice to meet you Jordan."Aly looked at Nigel for a minute while Jordan leaned into Woodys chest yet again

"She likes that spot doesn't she?"Woody looked up and smiled sheepishly

"I think so...I know one thing's for sure...I like it."He looked at Aly for a minute. When Jordan fell asleep he put his head down and kissed Jordans head. When he closed his eyes the last thing he saw was Jordan.


	4. The flight part 3

A/N-alright guys this is the big..short one...It's focus is on Nigel this time and I made a bet with Annie...if it doesn't suck then the 6th chapter is gonna have the spotlight turned onto the LilyBug... if it does then I don't...she's the judge. Anyway r & r...enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just after Jordan and Woody dozed off so did Bug, Lily and Garret. Aly and Nigel talked for a while then Aly had to go. When she left, Nigel decided to update his blog.

_Fellow Bloggers,_

_It has been about and hour and a half on my flight so far and so many unbelieveable things have happened. Jordan and Woody kissed, cuddled, then went into the bathroom for about 5 minutes. They claimed that they were just talking...I don't believe them but no one is that fast. Lily and Bug have been talking a lot. I hope they work things out...Buggles should at least kiss her before we land. When I needed something(I will tell you later), I met Aly. She's a flight attendant... I think I really like her. There's a scary thought...I kissed her cheek. Dr. Macy hasn't really done much but that's no surprise..poor guy..Anyway I'm feeling rather tired...I thinl I'm going to go see Aly before I doze off though. Kisses. P.S. Yesterday Stiles came into the morgue to say goodbye...He has really got to work on his jokes._

When Nigel turned off his laptop her slowly got up and tip-toed until he got to the aisle. He saw Aly talking and laughing with another flight attendant. He walked toward her and slowly waved from a few feet away. Aly noticed him and smiled warmly. She walked to him and took his arm. She took him to the other flight attendant.

"Nigel this is my friend, Andrea. Andrea this is Nigel."Andrea grinned

"It's nice to meet you Nigel."Nigel smiled back

"I'm gonna go...really tired,"He yawned, "just came to say hi."Aly patted his arm

"See ya 'round."he smiled tiredly and they said their goodbyes. He slowly walked back to his seat. When he slipped into his seat he looked over at Woody and Jordan. His legs were partially on her seat, while hanging over the seat. She had her back on his chest and her legs were inbetween his. Nigel looked at their faces for a minute. _'They look so happy,content...in love,'_he thought to himself. After a few minutes he managed to doze off.


	5. the flight part 4

alright guys here it is...The next chapter is all about the LilyBug...enjoy and r&r

-----

"Mmmmm..."she groggily opened her eyes. She was confused for a moment until everything came flooding back. The trip, the bathroom..._ 'The kisses.'_she smiled remembering the way his lips felt on hers, the gentleness of it, as if he didn't want to push her even after the 4 yars they've known each other. She slowly turned around making sure she didn't wake him. As soon as she was facing him she let her head fall and kissed him. When she pulled back he stirred.

"Hey Jor,"he whispered

"Hey farmboy...what time is it?"Woody sighed and looked at his watch.

"It's 9..we've been asleep for six hours. Why?"

"I've had the best dream for the last six hours."Jordan said _almost_ dreamily

"What was it about?"Jordan smirked

"I don't dream and tell...but the guy had the _best_ lips ever."Woody grinned

"What did he look like?"

"Well...he had eyes as blue as the sky, and were sapphire with michief. He had the cutest dimples when he smiled...It's to bad I forget his name..."

"Yes it is...so what did you guys do?"Jordan closed her eyes for a moment

"Well let's just say if my dream really happened we'd be making out right.now."Jordan leaned in and Woody put hands on her back. As the kiss deepend Jordan traced Woodys bottom lip slowly with her tongue, asking permission to explore his mouth, and he opened eagerly

"Ohmigosh are you guys frenching?"Lily was looking down at them from behind. Jordan was still on top of him and her lips were still on his. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. They reluctantly pulled apart so they could look at Lily. Her eyes shined and her face was

lit up, and to top it off she was grinning like a fool.

"What are you so happy about?"Jordan asked

"You guys finally show some public affection..but I still can't believe you were frenching on the middle of a plane...you look so cute together."by now both Jordan and Woody were bright red.

"We thought you were asleep..."Lily turned away from them for a moment to look at Bug.

"I was...but I woke up from some turbulance about an hour ago. I was just thinking when I heard you guys talking. When I looked I saw you two going at it."While she was talking Bug, Garret and Nigel woke up.

"What's going on?"Bug asked sleepily. Jordan and Woody silently begged Lily to not say anything. Lily ignored their looks.

"I saw Jordan and Woody french kissing!"Bug made a face. Nigel looked over and grinned at the red faces. Jordan still was lying pressed up against Woody and her head was only a few inches away from his.

"You two are awful close."Nigel said still grinning. Jordan looked at Woody again. She quickly sat up on his legs.

"Oww..Jordannnn...get off!"Woody pushed her off and then sat up and put his legs infront of him. She sat down again and tried to think coherently but all she could think of was the feel and taste of his lips. Little did she know he was having the same problems.

"Woodrow dear...what are your intentions with our Jordan?"Nigel asked leaning forword with his arm on the tray table. "I'm _dying_ to know."Woody looked at him

"Um..your kidding right?"Nigel shook his head slowly. Jordan was amused at the beginning but now she was getting annoyed.

"Nigel..."she spoke in a warning tone. Nigel just ignored her and kept studying Woodys face.

"Jordan, what should I say?"he asked quietly when he turned to her with a slightly confused face

"You should say what your intentions are."Woody knew he had a better chance getting struck by lightning then getting out of this one.

"Well...if you'll l-let me...my intentions a-are to love you Jor,"his childhood stutter coming back. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well those are lovely intentions mate...but...if you break her heart you'll end up in the crypt."Nigel said seriously...Woody knew he wasn't kidding around. But Woody also knew that if it was up to him that he would never hurt her. Jordan leaned into him after a few minuters and for once in her life, Jordan was content to stay silent and just relax, enjory the moment.

"Jor?"

"Mmm..?"

"When we land you wanna go get something to eat?" Woody asked hoping she would know that is was because that way they'd have privacy but would still be in public.

"I'd love to."


End file.
